The objective of the proposed research is to specify the mechanisms underlying the empirical link between dissociative tendencies and false memories. Three specific aims are designed to achieve this objective: 1) Establish an empirical link between high dissociative tendencies and proneness to reality monitoring errors; 2) Specify mechanisms by which high dissociative tendencies may contribute to reality monitoring failure; and 3) Examine conditions that exacerbate or mitigate the susceptibility of individuals with high dissociative tendencies to reality monitoring errors. The results from the six proposed studies will provide empirical data that contribute to understanding of the mechanisms by which high dissociative individuals are particularly' susceptible to false memories. The results also have considerable value to psychotherapists in evaluating which procedures are most appropriate to reduce the possibility of false memories.